You're the Prize
by Arysd
Summary: Carnivals. A place full of rides, games, and scams. And even if a certain red haired trainer is unable to win any prizes for his girlfriend, nobody will really be disappointed in the end. After all, he is the prize. Soulsilvershipping.


ashdajkdh I'm alive.  
And I present my first Soulsilvershipping fic.

_Disclaimer;_ I don't own Pokemon, kay?

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" A young red haired teenage boy asked the girl at his side. The look that was currently on his face could only be described as pure boredom.

She smiled up at him. "I don't care. What do you want to do?" The boy looked down at her unimpressed. Lyra was always like that. She didn't care what they did, as long as she could spend time with the boy. So here they were at the local fair. Lyra couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked left and right at every stand and ride. She always loved going to the carnival in Newbark Town when she was little.

As they walked by a line of games a worker called them over. "Hey you, what's your name?" He looked at the boy at Lyra's side.

"Silver." Silver glared at the man with skepticism.

"And who's this, your sister? Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend."

The worker didn't seem bothered by the glare Silver sent him. "Tell you what. Normally one game costs five dollars, but just for you I'll give you three games for five dollars." Silver didn't say anything. "All you got to do is take this," the man took a stick with a piece of string tied to the end and a medium sized ring tied to the string, "and hook the ring to this bottle, spin the bottle, and then lift the bottle so it's standing up." The worker demonstrated a few times and each time did it with ease.

When Silver didn't move or say anything the worker tried a different approach. "If you win you can choose from any of these stuffed animals for your girlfriend." Lyra looked up at the stuffed animals they had to offer. Each of them were gigantic. They had to stand at atleast half of her height. And they were so... _cute_!

Seeing the look in Lyra's eyes as she gazed at the toys he knew he had to try. Silver took out five dollars and shoved it in the man's hand. The man grinned and handed him the stick. Silver moved so he stood infront of the tipped over bottle and hooked the ring around the tip of the bottle. Easy. When he maneuvered the bottle to spin around however, it rolled down the stand and landed on the ground.

The worker tried to reassure them. "It's okay, it's okay! You still have two tries. Let me show you again. Your whole problem is spinning the bottle." So the worker showed Silver again. "Think you can do it now?"

Silver just retook the stick. He tried again and once again the bottle landed on the ground.

"Come on, you gonna disappoint your girl?"

Silver's eye twitched. He tried again, slowly maneuvering the bottle. Just when he thought he was going to get it, it rolled off. Lyra giggled.

"Ooh, tough luck kid. Tell ya what. I'll let you cheat. Just three dollars, and this time you don't have to spin the bottle. You just gotta lift it up!" Silver glared at the man and led his girlfriend away.

Lyra was amused by the whole thing. "You got to love how they scam you."

Her boyfriend just sighed in response. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "So now what?"

She placed her finger to her chin in thought. "I don't care, you choose!"

Silver shook his head. "Why do I even bother."

As the pair kept walking down the line of games they stopped when another worker called them over. Silver gave his girlfriend a look that they should keep walking but she just smiled at him and pulled him over.

"Hello, hello! Step right up! Okay! All you got to do is throw the ball and break a glass bottle. Do that and you can have any prize you want!" The man handed two balls and placed them in Lyra's hands.

She seemed to consider it. "I don't know..."

The man, noticing her hesitation, decided to make her decision easier. "Tell ya what. I normally don't do this, but if you buy one game I'll give you one for free." He placed two more balls in Silver's hands. Thinking it to be a great deal, Lyra handed the man five dollars.

Smiling she looked at Silver. "Go ahead, you first." Silver shook his head and gestured for her to go.

The man spoke up. "Come on, ladies first." Lyra sighed and decided to throw one of her balls. Taking aim she jerked her arm back and threw the ball as hard as she could. She expected to hear one of the glass bottles break but instead she heard Silver chuckling.

"What was that?" Lyra's ball came no where near the bottles and instead hit the top of the display board behind the bottles. She pouted.

"...It wasn't that bad." Silver wanted to make a comment but instead threw his own ball. It bounced off the padding that covered the shelves the bottles stood on.

"What was that?" Lyra mocked.

Silver scoffed. "It was better than whatever it was you did."

She chose to ignore his comment and they bother threw their last ball and they both missed. They walked off with Lyra wearing another pout. "That one throw really wasn't that bad..."

Silver smirked to himself.

The sounds and noises from all the different rides and games had Lyra memorized. It was a shame the rides cost too much to go on. She doubted Silver would want to go on any anyways. But that was okay, she was completely content with just being with him.

As they passed another stall Lyra saw a game that she was sure Silver would be able to win her a prize from. You just had to shoot the ball into the basket. And the basket was so close and low to the ground. He couldn't miss! She grabbed his arm and pulled him over.

The lady behind the stand smiled. Lyra handed two dollars over and gave Silver the ball. He threw the ball and missed the basket by atleast six inches. Lyra and Silver couldn't help but both gape. Lyra quickly handed two more dollars over and attempted to make the shot herself. The ball easily made it in the basket. The lady pulled a few different colored stuffed bears from a bucket for her to choose from.

"So Silver, which one do you want?" Her voice was full of mockery.

He crossed his arms. "No way."

Lyra laughed. "Fine, fine. Hmm. Which one do you think I should get?"

Silver took a quick glance and shrugged. "The purple one."

Smiling, Lyra took the purple bear and thanked the lady. Silver may not have won the bear, but atleast he picked it out.

They worked their way walking down the long line of games. Lyra clutched her newly acquired stuffed bear and tried to take in all the sights and sounds. She started leading them towards the barns when Silver stopped them.

"Want to turn back and look at the games?"

Lyra frowned. "Again? Don't you just like walking around looking at everything?"

"Not really."

So they turned back around and walked their way through the different games again, though Lyra decided she didn't mind. She just enjoyed having him at her side.

As the sun started to sink and hide behind the surrounding trees the two teens decided to leave. Walking hand in hand Lyra took a brief glance back and she could still see the ferris wheel peaking over the trees. Letting out a content sigh she clutched Silver's hand, causing him to look down at her.

"I'm sorry."

In return, she looked up at him confused. "For what?"

"I wasn't able to get you any of those prizes."

Lyra laughed. "Don't you know? You _are_ the prize."

And unknown to either of them, Silver let a small smile make its way onto his face.

* * *

This is actually inspired from when my boyfriend and I went to the fair this summer. Hehehe. :D  
PS. That purple bear Lyra won? Mhm, my boyfriend named it Purple Head.

Review if you can and please point out any mistakes and such. But I hope you go easy on me, haha... Considering I've been unable to write anything in months and I've been working on this since _July._


End file.
